


Welcome Aboard

by boshtet



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/pseuds/boshtet
Summary: Prompt:Ashley likes nerds, but they can be so slow sometimes. Oblivious Tali being chased by the starry-eyed soldier. Ash is a bit confused about her own feelings. She thought she was straight until now... or she never knew she was attracted to brains... or both.





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApocalypseThen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/gifts).



> Prompt: _Ashley likes nerds, but they can be so slow sometimes. Oblivious Tali being chased by the starry-eyed soldier. Ash is a bit confused about her own feelings. She thought she was straight until now... or she never knew she was attracted to brains... or both._

_An Alliance marine turned to Spectre_  
_Found her heart on a runaway vector_  
_But alas! 'Twas her chum_  
_And the words wouldn't come_  
_Every fucking time they were together._


End file.
